


My Inner Life Remade

by ThePhantomoftheWolves



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantomoftheWolves/pseuds/ThePhantomoftheWolves
Summary: Little over a decade after the defeat of Calamity Ganon, a young merchant named Jenna has a chance encounter with Link, the Hero of Hyrule.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Inner Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/465728) by Link's Queen. 



> My Inner Life is one of the most infamous fanfics ever, but what if someone took the time to make it better and fixing the many errors and mistakes within it?

I will never forget the day I met Link. It was a warm spring day and I was making my way towards Castle Town with a wagon full of supplies to help with the rebuilding. My family and I have been travelling merchants for generations and ever since the defeat of Calamity Ganon, business has been a bit rough since we got most of our earnings from selling monster parts. Since there were less and less monsters, we had to shift our focus to selling building materials for the rebuilding of Hyrule and I was following in my ancestor’s footsteps by delivering timber to Castle Town. Of course, being sixteen years old, I was inexperienced, as shown when one of the rear wheels of the wagon snapped and became broken beyond repair.

 

I had made the mistake of ignoring it and not bothering buying a spare when someone pointed it out to me. I was forced to move off the road in one of the few areas still infested with monsters near Scout’s Hill. Thankfully, none of the contents spilled out, but I was left stranded with no means of defending myself. So there I was, sitting close to my wagon mentally kicking myself for my mistake when I heard the sound of hoofbeats. Looking up, I saw a horse and rider trot past me and for a split second, I spotted the bright blue tunic barely peeking out from underneath the dark cloak over it. _The Champion’s Tunic!_ I thought to myself _That must be the Hero of Hyrule himself!_ Immediately, I rose to my feet and called out to him, waving my arms to get his attention. He pulled back on the reins to stop his mount before turning back towards me.

 

“Excuse me, but can you help me?” I asked, pointing back towards my wagon “One of the wheels on my wagon broke and I don’t have a spare to replace it with.” He dismounted and approached my wagon, pausing to offer an apple to my family’s horses Star and Midnight before moving to inspect the damage. I wrung my hands nervously; I wasn’t sure if the Hero of Hyrule would even bother helping me since he probably had other, more important things to tend to. He turned back towards me with a small smile. “You’re lucky. The Outpost is just up ahead. I’ll go get someone who can help you.” I sighed in relief and sent a quick thank you to the Golden Goddesses before meeting his gaze. Just looking into his bright blue eyes made me feel safe. “Thank you, Hero. I’m…” I began, but then his face fell. “Can we skip the formalities? Just call me Link.” he said, my eyebrows rising up in surprise.

 

“Oh, okay, Link. You can call me Jenna.” I stuck out my hand to shake his and Link returned the gesture, his smile returning. “It’s nice to meet you Jenna. It’s best if you stay here.” Link said, turning back to mount his horse before cantering away. I stood in the middle of the road, watching him ride off until I could no longer see him. Returning to my wagon, I began to wonder why he didn’t like being referred to as the Hero of Hyrule. And why didn’t he have the Master Sword with him? There were so many questions I wanted to ask him when he came back, but I figured that asking such things would make him upset again.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Link returned with a spare wheel and someone to help attach it to my wagon. At first, I was concerned for his horse since it had all that extra weight on it, but the mare didn’t look like she was struggling so I stopped worrying. I stood by her, holding her reins as I watched the two men set the wheel, occasionally glancing back behind me from time to time just in case a monster would ambush us. Thankfully, they were swift in setting the wheel and my worries were lifted. Link approached me and took the reins from me with a smile. I smiled back before moving towards my wagon.

 

“Thank you Link, but my dad’s gonna kill me if I don’t get this to Castle Town soon.” I said, climbing up into the seat. “He always insists on getting to our destination ‘on time’. Though, I don’t really know what constitutes ‘on time’.” “I think you should be more concerned with making sure that timber doesn’t catch on fire.” Link replied, moving closer towards the wagon “As you get onto Hyrule Field, there might be a Fire Wizzrobe I haven’t taken out yet or a Bokoblin might get the bright idea to light an arrow on fire.” I shuddered a bit at the thought of my wagon turning into a fireball; my father would be furious if it turned into a pile of ashes.

 

“If you would like, I can escort you to your destination.” Link offered, climbing into the saddle. I immediately took him up on his offer and after the man Link brought climbed onto the seat next to me, we set off. Having Link travel with me soothed my nerves about being attacked and opened the way for conversation. “So, where are you from Jenna?” Link asked curiously. “I’m from Lurelin Village. My family and I are merchants.” “Oh, Lurelin Village, huh? They really have some good seafood.” “Have you been to Lurelin Village before?” Link’s eyes brightened at my question and a grin spread across his face. “Oh, yeah, several times! There’s this one time where I fought a Stone Talus at Gama Cove. There was a thunderstorm that day, so I couldn’t use the sledgehammer I had on me and it made climbing onto him really irritating since the rain made the stone so slippery! To make matters worse, bomb arrows don't work in the rain so it took quite a while before I was able to take him out.” He looked like he was really enjoying telling his story and I could easily imagine his frustration in trying to climb up onto the Stone Talus in the rain.

 

“This other time I visited Palmorae Ruins. I met this Hylian named Garini…” “Oh, you’ve met Garini?” I cut in. Garini was a resident of Lurelin Village and I had climbed up one of the pillars at the ruins before as a child, so Link mentioning it made me a bit nostalgic. He nodded in affirmation before continuing “Some Monument Shards broke off after an earthquake and Garini wanted to know what was written on them.” “A part of Mubs’s roof caved in during that earthquake. It was a pretty bad one.” “The fishmonger on the dock?” “Yep, we all pitched in to help with the repairs.” Link smiled before turning his gaze back onto the road ahead of us. The Outpost was a short distance away, which surprised me since our conversation passed the time seemingly so quickly.

 

I slowed the wagon a bit to allow the man to exit, waving in thanks as he jogged across the road. As soon as he made it to the other side, we continued on. We waved back as we passed the Outpost, the soldiers stationed there shouting greetings towards Link. “Greetings, Hero!” “It’s nice to see you again, Hero!” Link grumbled a bit, but said nothing. “Why do you not like it when your called the Hero of Hyrule?” I asked. “I just...don’t like all that formal stuff, that’s all.” he replied a bit quietly. “Me neither.” Link turned towards me in surprise and I leaned back into the seat. “My dad’s the most formal person in Lurelin Village and he wants my siblings and I to be the same. But I don’t want to! Being all formal and stuff makes you seem boring!”

  
“It doesn’t hurt to be a little formal, Jenna. It’s common courtesy.” Link countered and I sighed. “Yeah, you’re right, you don’t want to be really informal towards people like the Princess.” Link paused, his face scrunched up in contemplation, but he shrugged it off and gestured towards the fork in the road. “If we take to the left, we can cut through the Forest of Time towards Riverside Stable.” “That sounds like a good idea. I haven’t really got the chance to rest since I left Lakeside Stable.” “Because you’re afraid of being attacked my monsters?” I shot Link a flustered look and he chuckled a bit behind a hand. I huffed before quickening my pace.  _ How did he know about that?  _ I wondered, glancing up at the sky for a moment.  _ He was too busy with the wheel to notice my actions to come to that conclusion.  _ But I shook my head to clear my thoughts; I was too focused on getting to Castle Town as soon as possible.


End file.
